


Regulus's First Date

by remyjemy



Series: Wolfstar Raises Harry Au (+Regulus) [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I love this au I think ill just keep adding to it, M/M, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin Raise Harry Potter, Wolfstar Raises Harry AU, regulus goes on a date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remyjemy/pseuds/remyjemy
Summary: Regulus goes on his first date with a guy, after getting disowned by the Black family.
Relationships: Regulus Black/Original Character(s), Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Wolfstar Raises Harry Au (+Regulus) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102250
Comments: 5
Kudos: 108





	Regulus's First Date

**Author's Note:**

> play children of the revolution by t. rex for maximum experience

Regulus was nervous.

He was dressed in a nice white shirt with a fancier jacket. Dark jeans, a necklace he got for his birthday that year and an earthy cologne. He stared at himself in the mirror and ran a hand through his hair. He hadn't been able to get a haircut so it was starting to rival Sirius’.

Speaking of Sirius, he knocked on the door and poked his head in. “You ready?” He asked.

Regulus nodded, “Yeah… I am.”

“Good, because he's here.” Sirius grinned.

“WHAT?!” Regulus panicked, eyes wide. 

Sirius laughed and disappeared downstairs.

Regulus had been staying with Remus and Sirius ever since he got disowned the year before. He had joined the Death Eaters but had a change of heart. He confronted his parents, accusing them of lying to him all these years. That, of course, got him a beating. Soon then, Voldemort got defeated by Harry and that was the final straw. The Black family burned Regulus' face off the tapestry and casted him out. He had nowhere to go. Or so he thought. He quickly casted a Patronus charm and sent a message to Sirius. He explained everything and said Sirius was right. Regulus was wrong for blindly following his family. Sirius got the Patronus and eventually found Regulus walking the streets. 

It was weird at first. They had just stared at each other for a few minutes until Regulus broke down and he ran into Sirius’ arms. He apologized while sobbing, saying he was selfish and that he knew the truth now... Or at least some of it. He still had a lot of learning to do. 

Sirius brought him back to his home with Remus and has let him crash there as he got himself together. He managed to keep all the money he had, since he had his own vault at Gringotts that his parents couldn’t access. But it was hard to find a place, so he was grateful for the cushion that Sirius gave him. During his stay, he did a little self exploring and came to the conclusion that… he liked guys as much as he liked girls. That was a whole thing in itself. Years of internalized homophobia and being surrounded by bigotry never gave him a chance to figure it out, but once he did… it took a while to get used to it. Made him realize that maybe the reason he was so obsessed with James Potter back in school was because he had a crush on him. Sirius got a kick out of that. 

Remus was nothing but supportive. Explaining different things to Reg and helping adjust. He introduced him to different muggle things, like TV and different bands. Reg took a big liking to T. Rex, much to Sirius’s delight. Having Harry around was weird well, but Remus helped Reg learn how to help take care of him. He soon became Uncle Reggie. The way Harry said it always made Regulus smile. Made him feel guilty too… He felt responsible for all the deaths that happened. Sirius and Remus both assured that it wasn't his fault, but… he'd need more help with realizing that. Professional help. But not now.

Now, he was about to go on a date. A date with a guy. Who was standing in Sirius and Remus’ living room.

“So… Michael… How did you and Regulus meet?” Sirius asked with a smirk, holding a glass of whiskey in his hand.

Michael, a tall and blonde jock type, was sitting on the couch, awkwardly holding a glass of water Remus had given him. “Uh… we ran into each other in a music shop… got chatting and stuff… I gave him my number and he called. We chatted more and then I asked him on a date.”

Remus smiled, “That's cute. I'm glad yo-”

“He better be back by midnight or we’ll have some problems.” Sirius said seriously.

“That’s a lie.” Remus said, glaring at Sirius, “You two have fun, but please bring him back in one piece.” 

Michael nodded, “Will do. I'll take good care of him, I swear.”

Suddenly, Regulus came rushing down the stairs, “Sorry! I couldn't find my watch.” He said. He smiled when he saw Michael, “Hey.”

Michael stood and smiled as well, “Hey!”

“I'm so sorry if Sirius was a prick to you.” Regulus said. 

“No, no! Not at all! Just… typical big brother stuff.” Michael assured.

Sirius glared at Michael and Remus smacked his arm.

“Well… we’ll be going now.” Regulus said.

Remus smiled warmly, “Have fun.”

Regulus nodded and took Michael’s hand, pulling him out of the house. 

Once they got out, Michael led Regulus to his car. Regulus had never been in a car before so he was quite nervous. Michael opened the door for him then went around to the other side. Regulus sat there awkwardly as Michael got in and buckled up. He copied Michael’s actions and buckled up himself. Maybe it was a safety thing. 

Michael started up the car and drove off. Regulus looked out the window. This was fun. He liked this better than apperating. Less… dizzy. Plus, Miachel had music on.

“T. Rex?” Regulus asked with a smile.

“Erm… yeah.” Michael nodded. “I remember you were looking at their album back when we first met.”

Regulus blushed, “That’s sweet… thank you.”

“Yeah… of course.” Michael smiled over at Regulus.

They drove a while longer till Michael stopped at a nice market that was going on downtown. 

“Erm, you mentioned that your family was French…and I went to school in France. Then I saw that they had a world market going on this weekend. Thought we could eat some French things.” Michael said sheepishly.

Regulus grinned, “Oh! That-that’s amazing! Thank you!”

Michael got out and Regulus… didn't know how to get out of the belt across him. He didn't get to see Michael do it, so he was a little confused. Micharl opened Reg’s door and looked at him. 

“You gonna get out?” Michael asked.

“I, uh… I don't know how.” Regulus admitted.

“Oh, it’s…” Michael reached over Regulus and undid the buckle. “There you go.” He smiled.

Regulus got out, “Thank you.” He said, bashfully. 

Michael nodded and held out his hand for Regulus to take. Regulus blushed again and took his hand, walking with him towards the market.

-

Regulus stumbled in at 2am, Michael holding him up. Regulus giggled drunkenly and Michael rolled his eyes, “C’mon, love.” He said.

Regulus ran into the coffee table and knocked over one of Harry’s toys. It lit up and played some kid music. Michael panicked and tried to shush the toy, causing Reg to giggle more.

Suddenly, the lights turned on, and there stood Sirius and Remus at the stairway. Sirius has his arms crossed and Remus looked like he just got dragged out of bed… which he was.

“Do you know what time it is?” Sirius asked.

“We don't care what time it is.” Remus corrected. “You two have fun?”

“Oh, um, yes! We did!” Michael nodded, adjusting his hold on Regulus. “Sorry about the time… got carried away… or…. He did.” He nodded to Reg, who was giggling uncontrollably.

Sirius sighed, “How much did he have?”

“Two glasses of wine and a German beer and I think something Russian.” Michael listed.

Sirius chuckled, “He could never hold his alcohol. Let me take him.” He stopped forward.

Michael handed Regulus over to Sirius, who was now rambling about how pretty Michael’s hair was. Sirius made his way upstairs with Reg while Remus smiled at Michael.

“I'm glad you had fun… he's… been through a lot lately. We all have. It’s nice to see him let go for a bit.” Remus said softly.

Michael smiled, “It was nice to see him let go. The few times we’ve been together, he was always so… on guard.”

“Yeah… thanks for bringing him home in one piece.” Remus said.

“Of course.” Michael nodded. “Also… tell him next time we could just apparate. I could tell he’d never been in a car before.” He said with a smirk.

Remus stood there, shocked for a bit, before chuckling and reaching out to shake Michaels hand, “Hogwarts, ‘78.”

“Beauxbaton, ‘81.” Michael said, shaking Remus’ hand.

“Oh, fancy are we?” Remus teased.

“Nah, mum just didn't want me mixed up with all the… war stuff.” Michael explained. 

“Makes sense… sadly for us… we got caught in the middle of it.” Remus sighed sadly.

“I’m sorry.” Michael frowned.

“Eh, it’s alright. We’re healing.” Remus shrugged. “We take it one day at a time.”

Michael nodded.

“You gonna tell him?” Remus asked after a while.

Michael hummed, “Nah, I think I’ll have fun with it for a while. Make him a muggle.”

Remus laughed, “Merlin knows he needs it… Have a good night. Drive safe.”

“Thanks, mate.” Michael smiled. And with that, he left.

Remus made his way upstairs and saw Regulus passed out in the spare bedroom, and Sirius was currently trying to take his boots off. Struggling to take his boots off.

Remus chuckled at Sirius, “You have to unlace them first.” 

Sirius stopped and looked at the boots, “Oh… dammit...” He cursed and unlaced the shoes, taking them off finally. 

Remus smiled and kissed Sirius’s cheek, “He’s a Beauxbaton boy.” He whispered into his ear.

Sirius’s eyes widened, “Huh… pegged him for a Durmstrang kid.”

Remus whacked Sirius’s arm, “Don’t tell Reg!”

“I won't! I won’t… I want to see how it plays out.” Sirius smirked at the passed out Regulus.

“Oh, me as well. It’ll be hilarious.” Remus smiled.


End file.
